Cyberiad: A Twelfth Doctor Story
by DalekEvan
Summary: A prequel to "Nightmare in Silver". Fun stuffs. Hopefully. My first serious fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my sweeping Doctor Who fanfictions! Right now it's just this one, which of now, I don't even know how it's gonna end. Anyway, reactions to these versions of the monsters were mixed, but I loved them and the episode which they are from. Enjoy a prequel to Nightmare in Silver: Cyberiad, featuring the Twelfth Doctor and Clara._

… bzzt zzt bzzt….

"Initializing. Searching for power source. Power acquired. Systems check: in progress. All systems nominal."

"Project QC, Test Subject #47,842: Successful. Inform command. Replicate and upgrade Cybermite model."

"As you command," the newly created Cyberman intoned.

It stomped off. The Cybercaptain turned to the Cyberplanner. In recent years, the Cybermen had upgraded themselves so that the previously immobile Cyberplanner was just as capable of combat as the other Cybermen. The Cyberplanner's voice grated: "The first successful Cybermite upgrade"

The Cybercaptain nodded its head. "Soon, we will be able to upgrade all races"

The Cyberplanner almost laughed, saying "This is only the beginning. The universe will kneel at the feet of the Cybermen!"

A groaning noise filled Clara's house. It shuddered to a halt as a blue Police Call Box materialized in the room. The door meandered open. Clara turned the corner, and peered in. "Doctor?" she asked.

 _Strummmmm_. A loud chord vibrated through the air. Clara gave a small smile before sauntering into the TARDIS. He was playing an unrecognizable melody. Clara laughed, and yelled through it, "What's this one, Doctor?"

Wearing his sonic sunglasses, the Doctor put down his electric guitar. "It's a new piece," he said, in a thick Scottish brogue, "I call it 'Porridge'."

"A little heavy metal for a song about a breakfast food," Clara responded dryly.

"No, no Clara. Not the food. I'm talking about the Emperor of a Thousand Galaxies. The one who proposed marriage to you? Remember him?"

"Of course I remember Porridge. He was wonderful. Such a kind man," Clara opined.

The Doctor smiled at her. "Would you like to visit him? I can take you to his ship."

Clara was taken aback. She answered in the affirmative, smiling broadly. The Doctor removed his sunglasses, typing a set of coordinates into the TARDIS console. Clara pulled the lever, and the time machine began to wheeze and groan, dematerializing from the Earth.

"The Emperor is visiting the planet of Carathourn soon. We will prepare our attack to coincide with his and his family's arrival. He will make a good Cyberleader."

The Cybercommander had no problem with receiving a superior. He had realized what needed to be done upon upgrading. Without his pesky emotions, he had no delusions of humanity. "Yes," he replied, in a monotone, "He will. And he will provide countless alien test subjects for Cybermite testing. Cyberplanner, I leave the testing to you. I will command the forces."

The Cyberplanner turned its head slightly, then stared at the testing area. The Cybercommander left the observation area. "Bring in the next test subject. Project QC, Test Subject #49,391."

The Cybermen dragged in a humanoid alien, restraining him to an interrogation table. A Cyberman walked forward, while the alien pleaded for its life. Its hand opened, and several Cybermites sprang out onto the man. As they burrowed into his brain and body, creating circuitry, he screamed.

"Initializing…"

The Doctor and Clara stepped out of the TARDIS into the interior of a massive ship. They began to explore, ducking around corners. Finally, they met some guards. "Who are you?" they shouted.

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper. "Friends of the emperor. Guests of honor, you could say."

"He didn't mention any guests, but those credentials look real enough. We'll take you to him ourselves."

The guards escorted the two time travelers. Clara pulled the Doctor aside. "How long d'you think it's been since he last saw us. You think he'll recognize me?" she asked.

"Clara, he wanted you to marry him. I'm sure he'll recognize you. Me, on the other hand…"

"Oh right. He only knows you before you regenerated."

"It'll be fine," the Doctor reassured her.

The group arrived at the bridge, with the Emperor looking over a vast planet. They were announced, but the Emperor clearly could not hear them. He stared out. Then he whipped around. He was most definitely not Porridge. "Who the devil are you?" he shouted.

 _Tune in later for more. Probably tonight actually. Love you guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody! It's me again. Continuing the story…_

The room froze. Then, everyone reacted at once. The guards wheeled, Clara gasped, and the Doctor slapped his forehead. Clara responded angrily, "I should say the same to you! Who are you and what have you done to Porridge?"

The Emperor's face bulged, "I'm the EMPEROR of A THOUSAND GALAXIES! And you're blabbering on about breakfast! Who. Are. YOU?"

The Doctor wheeled around, then checked his watch. He turned to the emperor, and said, "Quit your blabbering. I'm thinking!"

The emperor, aghast, said, "Did you just tell the ultimate monarch to shut up?"

"Yes! SHUTITTY SHUTTITY UP!" he yelled, "Something's wrong here…" Turning to a guard, he said, "What's the year?"

The shocked guard responded quickly, "250,989 AD."

The Time Lord grabbed Clara, and whispered in her ear, "Porridge won't be emperor for another few thousand years. Play it cool."

The emperor, recovering himself, asked how they had been let in. "But his credentials were perfect!" said the slower one.

"I didn't invite them!" The tall man screamed.

"But Doctor," Clara said, by his side, "Didn't the Cyberwars start 1000 years ago from Porridge's reign?"

Suddenly, the whole ship shook. The emperor spun wildly, screaming, spittle coming out of his mouth, "Did you have something to do with this?" he asked the Doctor.

"Run! Emperor, you have to get out of here! The Cybermen are attacking!"

"Commencing attack upon royal ship. I will lead the landing party. Am I stocked with Cybermites?" the Cybercommander asked.

The Cyberplanner answered in the affirmative. Privately, however, he would be seething, if he had emotions. The attack had been poorly planned and carried out. Had they let the Cyberplanner do its job, it would have pulled the Royal Galleon out of hyperspace and silently disabled it. Then, it would have marched on the ship. But never mind that. The invasion was working, at least. "Do not use Cybermites on alien life-forms. Only some Cybermites are capable. They are being replicated," it droned.

"Hmphh. Disappointing. Nonetheless, proceed, armies," the Cybercommander said.

The Cyberplanner turned to its experiments. It brought forth a new subject. This one was off the books. An alien hive mind called the Vriad…

The Doctor was trying to size up the situation. "Emperor, is your family on board with you?"

The emperor, shaken, shook his head. "No," he mumbled, "I... I left them behind. I was supposed to take them with me."

Clara interrupted, "Uh, Doctor? I think they're here."

She thought correctly. The Doctor heard a loud stomping noise. The guardsmen clustered around the emperor, trying their best to protect him.

The Cybercommander marched through the corridors, heading toward the throne room. He was of the Cybus variety of Cybermen, from an alternate Earth. He was followed by two Mondasian Cybermen, with their overlarge handlebars and their cloth-like faces. Behind them were two Telosian Cybermen, virtually indistinguishable from their Mondasian peers. Behind them, a Cyberman, a Cybus unit, made up the rear. Only the Cybercommander, Unit 42, carried Cybermites. He had enough for 3 full upgrades, and one temporary control. He decided he would upgrade the guards, for they were strong and would make good Cybermen. He would control the emperor, because he was to be captured for full upgrading. He would become the Cyberemperor, the Supreme Leader of the Cybermen. Unit 42 felt nothing at this prospect.

Clara stepped back. The Cybermen marched into the room. They looked less uniform than usual. The one at the head of the column was augmented with a black design. But the four behind him looked completely different. They resembled actual humans, with cloth hands and faces. And their handlebars were much more pronounced. The one at the back was the only one she recognized. The emperor stood forth, blustery. "As the Emperor of a Thousand Galaxies, I, Ludvig von Keppleheimer MacCrimmon Harkness Davies Moffat Chibnall Smith Tennant Eccleston Russel the First, order you to leave," he stammered, "Now. You must leave or I will be forced to destroy you!"

The lead Cyberman tilted its head. Finally, it spoke. "Three of you have been selected for upgrading," he intoned, "and the emperor will be acquired."

It extended its arm. Then, everything went to chaos. The Doctor shouted, the guardsman recoiled, and Clara watched in horror. A mass of Cybermites flowed out of its arm. The main mass split into three, and one smaller group came out as well. The main groups each targeted a guardsman. Three bodies hit the floor, and screams of pain and terror ringing out. The smaller group scurried through the gap created, and traveled up the emperor, who yelled in terror, clutching his face, clawing at it. The black Cyberman watched dispassionately, then turned to the other Cybermen. "Destroy the rest."

The cloth-faced Cybermen said in a strange, sing-songy voice, "Yes, Cybercommander."

The three who had been attacked stood up. They were unrecognizable. Hodgepodge Cybermen turned and bellowed, "You will be destroyed!"

The emperor's hands fell slowly. He stood placid, in complete thrall to the Cybermen. The Cybermen marched forward. Clara cowered, and the Doctor stared at the poor emperor in shock. "Well. This isn't quite going as planned…"

 _Doctor Who credits theme plays._

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next part. I'm looking at 2 or three more parts. Have a good time._


End file.
